


Thanksgiving in our Cabin

by Irelandfaith1118



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandfaith1118/pseuds/Irelandfaith1118
Summary: MOS challenge for November "Cabin" - This short fic goes along with Octobers MOS challenge. Enjoy





	Thanksgiving in our Cabin

Thanksgiving in our Cabin

Sam wiped the sweat from her brow as she pulled the turkey from the oven. Holy Hannah! It still was not golden brown like his always was. She could not believe that she had been a stay at home mother and wife now for over a year and she still could not cook as good as he could. It really pissed her off when she thought of all the times he had burned steaks just to make people mad – or make them think cooking was something he could not do.   
She tossed the dish clothe on the counter and turned to face the table. Everything was looking so good. The dressing looked so soft and moist. The green bean casserole had pretty brown onion straws on the top that she had been picking off since she had taken the bowl from the oven earlier. The mashed potatoes and gravy would be awesome – although she did not care that much for gravy, but he did. The rolls, corn on the cob, the peas with tiny pearl onions – even the cranberry sauce looked delicious. The brown sugared yams with marshmallows melting on the tops of them was making her mouth water. Moving the cheese sauce closer to the brussels sprouts and the peas completed the dinner table – all except for the turkey.   
Even the dessert table was ready. Pumpkin pies and pecan pies lined the table on both sides. The center was covered with fruit cake, nut cakes and orange cakes. The brownies, fudge and cookies covered the empty spots that remained. The nuts and fruit were placed around the dishes so that the table was both colorful and full. Everything looked so great – all except the turkey.  
Just then Sam heard the laughter of her husband and her son as they came inside from the snow, pulling a huge tree behind them. Snow covered the floor as Jack, with the little help his three-year-old offered – dragged the tree to the corner that Sam had picked for the tree to go. She could not help laughing herself as Jack pretended he could not stand the tree up without Jake’s help. Watching, her mind drifted back to the night she gave birth to Jake right here in this cabin.  
That had been such a scary day and night. She had thought she had lost her best friend, her lover, her husband and then she had thought that she would lose her baby. The rain had been as soothing that night as the snow was today. And today was just as good a day as that night turned out to be. So, what if she couldn’t get the turkey as golden brown as her husband did – she had the cutest little boy ever born, she had a strong wonderful good-looking husband, and she had a home. And soon her family would be joined with friends that would flood their little cabin with joy and laughter. Looking around she realized just how much she had to be thankful for.   
Turning to go back to the oven – she felt the strong arms of the man she loved wrap around her and pull her against him. She turned and gave him a peck on the check and then proceeded to get the turkey out of the oven. And she could not help but laugh with tears in her eyes when she saw the beautiful golden color of it.  
Trimming the tree, eating fruitcake and drinking punch or hot chocolate – the friends celebrated the Thanksgiving season in the little cabin that had become home to so many of them when they were in town.


End file.
